


Amour inavoué

by Wizzette



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Rachel aime Quinn, Quinn aime Rachel, pourquoi ne sont-elles pas ensemble ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour inavoué

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma quatrième contribution.
> 
> Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en laissant une review.

Elle était là. Elle était devant l'autel, prête à se lier à Finn. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'était bousculé dans sa vie ces derniers temps, tout allait vite, trop vite. Un an plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait ainsi. Tout avait changé rapidement durant son année de terminale.

D'abord, il y avait eu l'ouverture du Glee club. Elle s'y était inscrite aussitôt. Elle aimait chanter. Elle voulait devenir une star de Broadway. C'était naturellement qu'elle avait inscrit son prénom sur la feuille placardée sur le tableau d'affichage. Il y avait peu de personne intéressée par cette activité au lycée McKinley.

Il avait fallut du temps pour qu'un petit groupe se forme. L'avantage du petit nombre d'adhérents était qu'ils finissaient par tous se connaître. Ils devenaient solidaires les uns avec les autres. Ils se soutenaient. Le fait que la majeur partie de l'école trouve inintéressant de chanter, qu'ils considéraient les interprètes comme des perdants, avaient permis de créer des liens solides entre les membres du groupe. Ils affrontaient tout ensemble. Le Glee club était devenu une genre de seconde famille pour tous ses membres.

Au sein du Glee Club, Rachel avait eu ses premiers véritables amis sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter. Bien sur, elle pensait qu'on la sous-estimée : elle était la meilleure ! Mais elle s'y était habituée depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Il lui semblait normal d'obtenir de nombreux solo, elle pensait même qu'elle devrait tous les avoir. Elle savait qu'elle énervait parfois les autres membres du Glee Club, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient là si elle avait besoin.

Ce club avait apporté beaucoup à Rachel, bien plus qu'un auditoire pour l'entendre chanter. On lui avait donné quelques conseils afin qu'elle devienne encore meilleure qu'elle ne l'était. Elle s'était faite des amis. Elle s'était faite un petit ami. Cela n'avait pas toujours été simple. Finn était le quarterback de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il était quelqu'un de connu et apprécié par les autres étudiants de leur lycée. Son adhésion au Glee club avait entaché sa réputation.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se mettre en couple. Avant qu'ils soient ensemble, il avait fallut que Quinn et Finn rompent alors que la fille avait accouché. Le fait que le père de l'enfant soit Puck avait facilité les choses. Par la suite, Rachel et Finn s'était séparés et remis ensemble plusieurs fois.

Quinn était l'une des premières à penser que le couple de ses deux amis ne dureraient pas. Bien sur, ceux qui connaissaient son passé avec le jeune homme disaient que c'était de la jalousie. Après tout, Finn avait préféré Rachel à elle. La jalousie était normale.

Alors que l'année allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, que tous les terminales s'inscrivaient dans l'école de leur choix, Rachel dût faire face à une demande inattendue. Finn la demanda en mariage. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Sa relation avec le garçon avait connu beaucoup de haut et de bas. Elle aimait le jeune homme, mais elle se demandait si elle passerait sa vie avec. Surtout que sa vie était en plein chamboulement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait et où elle serait l'année suivante.

Kurt avait reçu sa lettre d'admissibilité à la N.Y.A.D.A. Rachel ne l'avait pas encore reçu, elle désespérait d'être admise. Elle avait accepté d'épouser Finn. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de sa vie.

Quinn avait été la première personne au courant de la décision de la fille. Elle avait aussitôt déclaré que s'était une mauvaise idée. Ils étaient trop jeune pour se marier, ils allaient regretter cet acte plus tard. Elle voulait les en dissuader. Peut-être était-elle vraiment jalouse. Elle voulait le meilleur pour les deux jeunes adultes. Elle ne se l'avouait pas encore, mais Rachel représentait beaucoup pour elle. Elle l'aimait.

Le mariage fut organisé très rapidement. Rien ne fit changer d'avis Finn et Rachel, même les parents de ces personnes n'arrivèrent à rien. L'incertitude face à l'avenir les fit que peu réfléchir. Rachel avait finalement été retenu pour passer les auditions pour la N.Y.A.D.A alors que Finn ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire l'année suivante.

Quant à Quinn, elle avait sa place à l'université Yale. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa catastrophique vie amoureuse. Elle était encore étudiante mais était déjà maman et séparée du père de l'enfant. Elle avait commencé à réfléchir à sa relation avec Rachel. Elle avait fini par conclure qu'elle aimait la fille. Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer à Rachel. Elle devait la laisser faire ses choix, mener sa vie. Elle accepta d'être présente à la cérémonie et d'être la demoiselle d'honneur. Elle ne pourrait pas être la petite amie de Rachel, mais elle serait son amie même si cela serait parfois difficile.

Plus les jours passés, plus Rachel se demandait si son choix était le bon : ne faisait-elle pas la plus grande erreur de sa vie sans s'en rendre compte ? Était-elle si certaine de pouvoir passer toute sa vie avec Finn alors qu'ils se querellaient régulièrement et avaient commencé à apprendre à se connaître qu'un an auparavant ?

Elle se demandait si tout n'allait pas trop vite. Ils avaient préparé si rapidement l'événement qu'il ne pouvait pas être comme Rachel l'avait toujours imaginé. Ils avaient prévu un petit mariage, et non un grand avec beaucoup d'invités. Seul les plus proches amis et familles étaient conviés.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Quinn avait espéré que Rachel annulerait le mariage, qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour Finn. Elle s'en voulait d'être autant jalouse, mais y a-t-il des limites à la jalousie lorsque l'on aime ? Rachel méritait tellement mieux que Finn. Elle méritait Broadway, elle méritait la célébrité, pas d'être enfermée à Lima où son talent ne pourrait pas être dévoilé au monde entier. Rachel se rendit compte de rien du tourment de son amie, trop occupée avec ses propres préoccupations.

Le jour du mariage était arrivé. Le Glee club venait de gagner les régionales. Ils étaient heureux. Ils allaient se rendre aux nationales. Rachel et Finn avaient choisi de célébrer leur union juste après la compétition musicale.

Rachel s'était vêtue de sa belle longue robe blanche alors que Finn avait mis son costume. Les autres invités s'étaient parés de leur plus belle tenue.

Rachel attendait sa meilleure amie, Quinn, pour entrer dans la salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Celle ci n'arrivait pas. La brune avait peur que la blonde ait finalement changé d'avis. Après tout, elle avait clairement dit être contre l'union des deux jeunes. Rachel finit par envoyer un message à Quinn lorsqu'on lui imposa un ultimatum : soit elle se mariait maintenant, soit la cérémonie était annulée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre si longtemps.

Ils ne savaient pas que Quinn était en route Elle était dans sa voiture. La coach Sylverster venait de lui rendre sa place dans l'équipe des cheerleader. Elle avait été se changer afin d'être belle pour le mariage de ses amis. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer son sms à Rachel afin de la prévenir qu'elle était sur le chemin, qu'un camion lui fonça droit dessus. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture.

Tout se passa tellement rapidement qu'elle eut juste le temps de penser "je vais mourir" alors que sa voiture se retournait. Lorsqu'elle repris conscience, elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, entourée de quelques membres du Glee club et ses parents. Elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle finit par croiser le regard embrumée de Rachel. Elle était contente que la brune soit présente. Elle détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir plus longtemps celle qu'elle aimait, et qui devait être maintenant mariée. Ça lui faisait trop mal, peut-être encore plus que son corps meurtri par l'accident. Elle tenta de s'asseoir. Elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, elles ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant des témoins. Elle était forte, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Ses amis durent le comprendre car ils décidèrent de quitter la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses parents.

Ceux ci se montrèrent très inquiet pour l'avenir de leur fille. Ils lui firent part de la peur qu'ils avaient ressenti en recevant un appel téléphonique venant de la police les informant de l'accident. Ils lui avouèrent également que ses amis du lycée s'étaient beaucoup angoissés. Rachel avait même demandé à ce que son mariage soit reporté en apprenant la catastrophe. Ils étaient tous venus le plus vite possible. Quinn ressenti une énorme bouffée de soulagement en apprenant que Rachel et Finn ne s'étaient pas unis. Même si elle pensait que la cérémonie était seulement reportée, elle était heureuse que Rachel soit encore un peu à elle.

Elle ne savait pas encore que Rachel avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de se marier. Elle avait décidé de réfléchir correctement à ses sentiments avant de définir une date. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtise. Quinn avait été l'excuse parfaite pour repousser son engagement. Quinn avait toujours été présente pour elle. Au début, elles s'étaient opposées. Elles n'avaient pas de point commun. Quinn était populaire alors que Rachel n'était pas appréciée. Elles avaient des idées souvent contraires. Le Glee club les avait fait se rapprocher. Il était important d'avoir quelqu'un de franc avec vous. Rachel et Quinn s'étaient attribuée réciproquement ce rôle. Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient faire confiance au jugement de l'autre sur n'importe quel sujet. Au fur et à mesure, d'ennemie, elle étaient devenues amies puis confidente. Elles appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, même si ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos à cause des piques qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à s'envoyer.

Très rapidement, Quinn put quitter l'hôpital. Elle devait néanmoins suivre régulièrement des séances de kinésithérapie : ses jambes étaient paralysées. Elle avait bon espoir de pouvoir retrouver sa mobilité.

Son accident lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : la vie était courte, tout le monde pouvait mourir sans crier gare à tout instant. Sur sa chaise roulante, son nouvel moyen de locomotion, en sortant de l'hôpital, elle s'était promise de profiter de chaque instant, de ne rien perdre de cette vie si éphémère. Elle était retournée au lycée. Elle apprécia cela, alors qu'elle considérait les cours comme une corvée quelques jours avant. Elle s'invertit à fond dans tout ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Elle chanta mieux que jamais au Glee Club et était très motivée à suivre consciencieusement les conseils de son kinésithérapeute afin de retrouver sa mobilité le plus vite possible.

Elle ne faisait plus attention aux petits problèmes qu'elle jugeait insignifiant. Elle appréciait mieux la vie. Elle prenait son temps pour ceux qu'elle aimaient et voulaient.

Elle était heureuse de voir que ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber en voyant son handicap. Ils prenaient soin d'elle, la soutenait, l'aidait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Quinn s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Artie. Le garçon se déplaçait en fauteuil depuis de nombreuses années, il avait donc de nombreux conseils à prodiguer. Tous deux se retrouvaient un peu dans le même bateau, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs jambes pour se déplacer. Ils étaient très proches. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Rachel qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était rendue compte que le temps est précieux. La vie pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain sans signe avant coureur. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de tout ce que la vie pouvait lui donner. Elle n'osa rien dire à la brune. Elle n'était pas lâche, elle acceptait ses sentiments, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la fille. Qui pouvait bien l'aimer alors qu'elle était en fauteuil roulant ? Elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence. Quinn souhaitait récupérer toute sa mobilité avant de tenter de gagner l'amour de Rachel.

Joe l'avait aidé durant sa rééducation. Il était présent, il lui prodiguait des conseils, la motivée lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il était là pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle désespérait, qu'elle perdait espoir. Quinn n'était pas aveugle, elle se doutait bien que le garçon éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner son amour. Elle aurait voulu avouer au jeune homme que rien ne serait possible entre eux, que ça ne se servait à rien qu'il ait de faux espoir, mais elle n'en a pas eu le courage. Peut-être était-elle vraiment égoïste. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

Ses efforts finirent par payer. Elle réussit à se mettre debout, puis à faire quelques pas. C'était de plus en plus facile pour elle de marcher. Elle était heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Son objectif était de pouvoir danser durant le bal de promo. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

Pendant qu'elle se donnait corps et âme dans sa rééducation, Quinn suivi les bouleversements du couple formé par Rachel et Finn. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait appris que le couple ne comptait plus se marier tout de suite. Les deux jeunes s'étaient laissés du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient réellement. Ils s'étaient ensuite remis ensemble, mais la fille sentait un genre de tension entre eux. Elle voyait qu'ils ne ressentait plus un amour comme au début.

La blonde se sentait coupable de ressentir de la joie. S'ils étaient séparés, Quinn pourrait être plus proche de Rachel, elle pourrait lui accorder plus de temps. Néanmoins, elle pensait que la fille n'était pas attirée par elle, ni par les femmes. Elle était donc un peu triste que le couple ne s'entende pas mieux. C'était des sentiments totalement contradictoires qui la tiraillait. Elle voulait tellement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

La blonde alla jusqu'à demander à Finn d'être son partenaire afin qu'ils soient tous les deux couronnés roi et reine de promo. Tous deux pouvaient prétendre au titre. Finn accepta. Ils firent campagne ensemble. Le garçon fut un peu choqué de la façon avec laquelle Quinn utilisait son handicap pour récupérer des voix. Elle n'hésitait à jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Rachel fut d'abord en colère en apprenant l'association que ses amis avaient formé afin de gagner, mais elle finit par l'accepter. Elle avait compris que les deux personnes n'étaient plus attirées l'une par l'autre, contrairement au début de leur scolarité.

Le jour des auditions pour la N.Y.A.D.A arriva. Kurt fit une interprétation correct de sa chanson. Rachel échoua. Elle oublia ses paroles. Le stress lui fit perdre tout ses moyens alors qu'elle avait répété à de nombreuses reprises. Avant d'entrer sur scène, elle connaissait sa chanson sur le bout des doigts.

En rentrant dans les coulisses, elle s'effondra en larmes. Elle avait tant misé sur cette audition, elle voyait tout ses rêves partir en fumée. Finn et Quinn furent les premiers à venir la rassurer. Kurt n'osa pas se présenter devant elle. Ils lui avouèrent qu'elle avait une voix sublime, qu'elle avait raté uniquement à cause de son tract. Ils la rassurèrent, mais cela ne changeait pas sa performance médiocre devant la juge. Les deux jeunes tentèrent de remonter le moral à leur ami du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient durant les jours suivants. Rachel avait perdu confiance en sa voix. Quinn ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour aider la fille. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir son amie ainsi. Finn était totalement désemparé.

Finn avait été soumis à un terrible dilemme. À la suite d'une divergence d'opinion avec Brittany, Rachel avait décidé d'organiser une soirée dans un hôtel le même soir que le bal de promo. Finn ne savait pas où aller. Il se rendit à l'école en début de soirée afin de faire plaisir à Quinn, pour être couronné roi de la promotion. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Quinn lui avait menti, qu'elle savait marcher, qu'elle s'était servie de lui, Finn décida de rejoindre Rachel.

À l'hôtel, le petit groupe de résistant composé de Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Puck et Becky s'ennuyaient. Il y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision, ils n'avaient pas mis de musique. Rachel avait fini par s'isoler dans la salle de bain afin de se parer de la robe qu'elle avait acheté pour le bal avant qu'elle décide de ne pas s'y rendre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Finn frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Le garçon imita un poisson rouge en la voyant : elle était sublime dans sa longue robe claire. Il faut dire que la fille voulait être séduisante pour son dernier bal au lycée.

Finn réussi à convaincre tout le monde, sauf Puck et Becky, de venir à la fête : ils ne pouvaient pas être absents à leur soirée. S'ils n'y allaient pas, ils le regretteraient tôt ou tard. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel et Finn laissèrent donc Puck et Becky ensemble pour rejoindre le lycée McKinley.

Ils dansèrent, ils s'amusèrent. Brittany accepta que Blaine se mette du gel dans les cheveux, chose qu'elle avait interdit précédemment, en voyant la coiffure hirsute du garçon. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment indomptable.

Juste avant le comptage des voix afin de désigner la reine de la promotion, Quinn et Rachel se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir. Rachel s'excusa d'avoir été jalouse. Elle lui avoua qu'elle tenait à la blonde : elle lui dit que lorsqu'elles étaient entrée au lycée, elle l'avait vu comme une fille belle et populaire qui avait tout, qu'elle s'était rendue compte il y a peu que Quinn était plus complexe. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à devenir son amie durant leur année lycée. Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle voulait passer le maximum de temps avec elle, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

Quinn fut touchée par l'aveu de son amie, elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, elles étaient qu'amies. Elle réussit à ne pas laisser transpercer ses sentiments. Rachel ne se douta de rien, même lorsqu'elle avoua qu'il était trop facile pour elle de pardonner la brune. Ce fut Santana qui vint interrompre leur conversation afin que la blonde vienne compter les bulletins de vote.

Rachel regagna la salle de bal. Santana était déçue que sa petite amie ait reçu que quatre voix. Elle ne voulait pas être reine de promo si ce n'était pas Santana qui l'accompagnait. Quinn et Santana avaient reçu le même nombre de voix. Quinn était donc la gagnante. En l'apprenant, elle avoua qu'elle ne se sentait pas différente alors que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle avait aimé ces années de lycée, elle était populaire, elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait. Elle voulait partir en ayant fait la différence.

Ensemble, elles décidèrent de couronner Rachel comme reine de promo. Elles pensaient faire plaisir à la fille étant donné que Finn était le roi. Becky et Puck avaient finalement décidé de rejoindre leurs amis au lycée. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais lorsque le roi puis la reine furent désigné devant tout l'établissement.

Rachel fut très surprise d'être appelée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle soit couronnée. Elle pensait que ce serait Quinn qui monterait sur le trône, peut être Santana, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait être élue. Elle se dirigea quand même vers l'estrade et ouvrit le bal en compagnie de Finn, la tête plein de question.

Juste après la soirée, Rachel apprit que c'était grâce à Quinn et Santana qu'elle avait été couronné. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle se demandait pourquoi la blonde avait fait cela. Elle l'aimait.

Bien vite, trop vite, la fin de l'année arriva. Les deux filles furent diplômées. Elles prirent des chemins différents. Elles tentèrent de réaliser leur rêve. Au début, elles arrivaient à se voir de temps en temps. Leurs rencontres se raréfièrent. Elles finirent par ne plus se voir. De temps en temps, elles se demandaient ce que leur ancienne amie perdue de vue était devenue. Elles se mirent en couple avec des personnes qu'elles rencontrèrent après la sortie du lycée. Plusieurs fois, elles se demandèrent ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait avoué à l'autre qu'elle l'aimait. Elle finissait par se rassurer en se disant que son amour n'était pas réciproque, qu'il n'aurait pas été possible. Elles ne savaient pas que c'était elles qui avait rendu leur amour impossible, qu'il l'était uniquement parce qu'il était resté inavoué.


End file.
